His and only his
by dhfreak06
Summary: It’s time for Dean to get what he wants. SupernaturalBtvs Crossover. DeanBuffy pairing.


A person in life needs to be given a chance to live free and do what they want. That was the way Dean Winchester felt like. He wished he didn't have to fight in this stupid battle. He was tire of it all. Why was he even here? He had fought in a war were he had lost everything that he care for. The only one person he had left was his brother.

He had killed the Yellow Eye Demon, it was time to party and forget everything else.

He had left Sammy in the hotel. He was safe sleeping away the battle they just had. But not Dean, he still had some energy left in him.

He parked his car in front of the local bar of yet another unknown town. He got out of his car as he has done so many restless nights before and walk strait into the bar.

As he received a beer he asked for in the counter he turned around to search the crowd. He was shock when he spotted a girl that was sitting alone at the end of the bar. He stood up and started to walk toward the beautiful creature that lied just in front of him.

As he finally reached her, he offered her a drink that he was carrying in his hand. She looked at him and accepted the drink. With that acceptance he sat in the empty chair in front of her.

"What are you doing in this part of the world?" he asked her as he observed her drink the beer he had offered. As she drank the drink she made a funny expression in her face, she let the alcohol fall to her system. Dean just laughed at her expression, seeing that she wasn't accustomed to drink alcohol of any kind.

"I heard that there was an apocalypse in this side of the world", she answered his question while putting her drink on the table.

"You were right _there_ was an apocalypse, but it's been taken care of", he said with an agree expression in his voice.

She stood up and started to walk out of the bar. He paid the bill and followed her out of the room. As they reached out side in front of his car he graved her arm and pulled her into a forceful kiss, full of need.

He was devouring her mouth. He pushed her against his car with the need to feel her body in his. They broke apart in the need for air.

"God I miss you," she said to him.

"You have no idea, how I needed you" he responded to her.

He pulled apart from the girls letting her have a little space from the intense kiss they shared.

"When did you get here?" he asked her looking at her with hunger in his eyes.

"Just now, a little too late I guess".

"Yeah"

"What happened?"

"The same end of the world plot, look Buffy I don't need no more questions right now all I need is you right now" He finally revealed the girls name as he came closer to her with hunger for her once more.

"All I need is you right now, I don't care about tomorrow right now, and I just want you" he was in a verge of devouring her right there in the hood of his car.

Buffy pulled her hand on his check, he gently back, wanting to feel her touch everywhere in his body.

He kissed her once more but this time it was with passion and selfishness of wanting her to be just his, with the desire of her staying with him forever.

"I think we should take this somewhere else," she whispered to him.

"I … agree..." he answered her between kisses.

He didn't care about anything at the moment. He was being selfish he needed this. He wanted this. He needed her to comfort him, to make everything wrong go away. He needed to feel her once again.

All that he ever wanted was someone that he could have a live with and after tonight he will make it happen. He will make her his fully.

They got on his car and droved to the hotel that she had been staying. As they pulled up the car, they went up to her room without pulling apart from their kisses. They had finally reached her room.

Once they entered the room the got rid of the various items that were between them and fully express their need for each other. Dean wasn't the only one that really needed this; Buffy needed it as much as he did. They were both being selfish. They all had given up a lot for the world it was time for the world to give them something back, they needed a little bit of happiness.

As he made love to her that night he felt complete. He felt that he finally was home. This is how he wanted to feel every day and night and he was going to have it.

The next morning there was clothes everywhere. They had woken up by the sound of a phone ringing in some place of the room.

Dean got up and reached toward the sound of the music of 'AC/DC'.

"Hello" he answered in a sleepy voice.

"Dean? What the hell? Where are you? Are…" but Sam was cut short of his question.

"Sammy? Look I am okay I will be there in a while hold you horse" without letting him respond he hung up on him.

"What time is it?" the beauty beside him asked him.

He turned towards her and gave her a smile.

"Time for more Dean time," he answer her, as he leaned down and gave her yet another kiss.

They broke the kiss and he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Buffy Summers, Will you marry me?"

**Please tell me what you think. Do you guys like this story? Do you guys wish for me to continue this story?**


End file.
